


The Avatar's Dyad

by swashbuckling_pen



Series: The Fluffy Adventures of Korrasami [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Chosen One, F/F, Fluf, Gentleness, Kind of Soulmate AU, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Month 2017, Soulmate AU, swashbuckling-pen, yes this is AU with bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swashbuckling_pen/pseuds/swashbuckling_pen
Summary: Avatar Kyoshi found hers through a Haiku and Kissing Challenge.Avatar Kuruk’s was a Pun Battle.Avatar Yangchen, who identified as Ace, looked for someone who could solve a real life conflict with her.In every lifetime, the Avatar gives a challenge that will determine their selection of their One True Pair - the Avatar's Dyad.It's Korra's turn. And she has a few ideas in mind.





	1. Lessons from Katara

**Author's Note:**

> (para sa aking Mahal, J)
> 
> So this idea took hold of me and never let me go.  
> Enjoy the ride.

The sky’s canvas that day was brushed mauve, plum and sunset that spilled slivers of gold over Yue Bay. The pleasing aroma of freshly baked fruit pies and zenithias - a rare orchid that only blooms in the highest mountain summits - wafted the air and blanketed the whole of Republic City. The temple’s chimes tinkled gently in the breeze, the sound lifting the faces of even the grouchiest of souls.

They said that even Chief of Police Lin Beifong did not frown that day.

And that Meelo, the chaos of an offspring of Airbending Master Tenzin and Acolyte Pema, vowed to hold his inclination for ill-timed flatulence for the whole duration of the ceremony.

It was a day the world’s nobility, politicians, tycoons, movers and shakers have marked in their calendars years in advance. The day after the Avatar turned twenty-one.

The day that the Avatar of this lifetime will announce their Chosen.

And bestow upon one brave and worthy soul the coveted title: The Avatar’s Dyad.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cancel it.” Korra commanded as she shrugged out of the confines of her ceremonial garments and tossed it over her head. “I’m not gonna do it.”

“But Avatar Korra,” Neophyte Acolyte Zina picked up the discarded clothes in panic and followed the Avatar around her room in Air Temple Island. It was easier to chase a fire ferret on cactus juice.

Korra was tearing out ornaments from her neck, ankles and wrists, which the Acolyte dutifully picked up.

“Please consider,” Zina adopted her most meditative tone, one she only reserved for calming the wildest of sky bisons. “The guests are arriving shortly. And you promised President Raiko, Master Tenzin and your own father, Chief Tonraq, that you will do your duty.”

“Keeping the balance yes. Fighting extremists, of course. Listening to dignitaries babble for hour and hours... _fine_. But getting married?!” Korra tore open her window and swung a leg out. But when she saw Tenzin’s shiny bald head below, with a dozen White Lotus sentries flanking him, she knew her game was nearly up.

Maybe she can summon a badger mole and burrow her way out? Do badger moles have a sky bison kind of whistle? Maybe if she tried seismic earthbending, she might be able to call -

“A nice day for a quiet escape?”

_Oh no. Not her._

Korra groaned inwardly before hopping back into the room and making a respectful bow to the newcomer. Zina bowed as well, relief evident on her face as she exited and locked the room behind her. Her ceremonial garments and accessories neatly laid out on the bed.

“Master Katara,” Korra addressed the old woman’s worn seal boots. Somehow whenever she looked into her old master’s crinkled, wise ocean eyes, she thinks twice before saying no. To _anything_. Must be some lingering power from being the previous Avatar’s Dyad.

“Korra,” Katara said with earnest concern. “What’s really bothering you? Tenzin said you agreed to do this months ago.”

“Well that was before I knew there were eighty candidates. _Eighty_!” Korra finally met Katara’s gaze. “Do these people even know what they are signing up for?”

“Do _you_?”

Ahhh. Yes. Korra hated this  tactic of her masters then, and loathes to new levels now. What was the point of answering a question with a question?

She sighed and closed her eyes. And as if reading from a page in a book, Korra recited: “The Dyad is not just a spouse, but a true partner bestowed with the ability to balance the Avatar, just as the Avatar has the power to balance the world.”

“Good, so what does that mean to you, Korra?” Katara sank on the cot, her kind blue eyes peering into the Avatar, as if she could read her very soul.

“Uhm...” Korra sat beside her master, she stared at the black and white swirling pattern of her Tui and La necklace laid beside her garments. It took her awhile before she could answer.

“It means that the Avatar is spirit and human, and the human part of me needs someone I can be myself with. Someone who will see even the ugly parts. Who complements what I lack, but not be dependent. We have our own strengths and weaknesses, but together we’ll grow better.”

“And you don’t think you will find that person in the eighty candidates?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I just… the ceremony is _too_ long and traditional.” Korra took out the pins from her bun and let her tresses fall freely all over her face. “Did you have to go through the Eloquence Test, Conflict Resolution, and the Avatar’s Challenge?”

“Actually, Aang decided to skip the first two parts. We all went straight to his Challenge.” Katara chuckled, her eyes lighting up at the memory.

“Really? What was it?” Korra couldn’t help but mirror Katara’s mirth. It must be something fun and cool to make Katara look suddenly young again.

“A Dance Contest.” Katara beamed proudly. Her eyes far away, landing on a memory she seldom let herself hold. “Aang danced with almost thirty people before I got my turn. But at our first spin, our first dip and jump… we anticipated each other’s moves so well. We both knew we were meant to be...”

Katara’s eyes suddenly got shiny and she blinked rapidly.

Korra had the urge to gather her in her arms, but she wasn’t sure if it would make Katara fall apart.

She wasn’t used to seeing her master reveal her emotions of Aang’s passing.  Because little Korra would not shut up with her apologies back then, when she thought she somehow took Aang away from Katara.

Korra had made a bouquet of icicle flowers. Built baby igloos for each of Katara’s feet. Took her penguin sledding even if Katara almost broke her back, barely able to keep herself astride the animal. When Korra sang a horrible serenade which she performed at the top of her lungs at midnight, Katara decided never to show Korra what she really felt about Aang’s passing ever again.

Until today.

“It is alright, Korra.” Katara’s face was serene. Her eyes radiating nothing but pure joy. “It was the best dance of my life and I would not exchange it for anything. But it is your turn now to find that kind of happiness. And who knows? You might enjoy the search for your partner.”

The tension in Korra’s chest unfurled. She felt lighter. Still nervous. But of the excited kind. It was the same jittery feeling right before she hurtles into a battle. Or at the cliff’s edge, the second before she steps off into nothing but empty air and the current underneath her glider.

Maybe she too, can find a happy match. Someone who will read her so well even without words. If it was easy for Aang and Katara, perhaps it won’t be difficult for her too.

But then again…

“Wait, that was because you were childhood friends before. That’s why it was so easy!”

“Well he and Toph were childhood friends, too. But she ended up almost breaking his toes and face.” Katara leaned and whispered. “But we all know she did that on purpose.”

“Oh gosh that’s…I would’ve loved to see that.” Korra grinned. Imagining what would it be like to shatter the seriousness of the solemn ceremony. Maybe her friends will show up and help lighten the mood. Maybe her ex, Mako, will be in tune with her this time. She’d rather be with someone she knows than someone who probably signed up yesterday for the fame and glory. After all, a Dyad was much as a celebrity these days as the Avatar.

“How come I’m only hearing this now?” Korra sprang to her feet. She paced the room with renewed energy. “I can go straight to my challenge. Be done with this thing in an hour, or a few minutes!”

“And that is why we never let the general public know of the more unconventional Dyad Ceremonies. There is merit in a partner who knows how to address the public or help resolve conflict.” Katara slowly got to her feet and laid a hand on Korra’s shoulder.

“At the end of the day, the one you will choose isn’t necessarily someone who will do the challenges well. It’s someone who will somehow…” Katara reached up and tenderly rested her pointer finger on Korra’s temple. “Help settle the noise in there. That’s how you will know you have found the right one.”

Korra finally tossed her hesitation aside and enfolded her master in her arms. She shut her eyes as she felt tears trickle down her cheek.

“Thank you, Sifu Katara.” Korra said thickly.

“Trust yourself, Korra. It will be alright.” Katara’s voice was more gravelly than usual. She quickly brushed a hand across her eyes.

When the two women have composed themselves, they withdrew in unison.

“Okay.” Korra set her jaw as she ripped the sleeves out of her ceremonial garments. “We’re going to do this Korra-style. And they will just have to deal with it.”


	2. Korra's Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the Korrasami Month prompt for this is "gentleness".  
> Well chapter 3 will be more about that, not this one.  
> Ha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited, will polish once I finish the whole thing. If there are mistakes, please message me. Politely.
> 
> This is a short update, please don't get mad. I will make it up to you in the next chapter.  
> I promise. 
> 
> ;-)

“And before we commence with the Eloquence Test, we’d like to hear a few words from Avatar Korra.”

A smattering of polite claps spread through the crowd as President Raiko stepped down from the platform. He gave a slight nod as Korra passed, but the Avatar had her eyes only at the microphone. She stared ahead as if preparing for battle.

“Hi…” Korra frowned when the microphone amplified the slightest quaver in her voice. She took a breath and tried to her best to meet the gaze of the audience with all the confidence she could muster. The world leaders sat at the front row, all dressed in their traditional wear. They formed a spectrum of forest green, flame red, arctic blue, and sunny saffron. Already, she has caught more than a few disapproving looks from the Royal Court of Ba Sing Se at the modified state of her ceremonial tunic, the sleeves were torn and her skirt replaced with loose trousers.

But never mind them. This day isn’t about them.

“Thank you all for coming. I’d like to announce a few…changes in the program today. The Eloquence Test -” Korra paused as a blinding flash of white  invaded her eyesight. Suddenly she can’t see anything except for a hundred flaring lights that burned her vision in rapid succession.

“Stop!” Tonraq was suddenly at the stage with Korra, his large hand shielding her eyes. His deep baritone filled the Air Temple grounds. “The press is not welcome in this solemn ceremony. If you don’t leave voluntarily, the White Lotus will escort you on the way out.”

There was a displeased murmur but eventually the press filed out. The White Lotus guards herded them towards the ferry docks.

One straggler hid his bulging camera underneath his tunic but Chief Beifong merely bared her teeth at him before he clutched his camera and dashed to the exit as if he was chased by a savage polar bear dog.

“The floor’s yours now,” Tonraq gripped Korra’s shoulders, a huge smile lighting his face. “My little pot-bellied warrior cub, now choosing her Dyad.”

“Daaad,” Korra hissed as she cast a glance at the row where her Dyad candidates sat. “The microphone’s still on…”

“I knew that sweetie.” He said before kissing her forehead and hopping off the stage.

“Erm…Sorry about that.” Korra whispered to the microphone as she tugged the ends of her freshly shorn hair, cheeks aflame.

“Go, Korra! We love you!” Someone who suspiciously sounded like Bolin cheered from somewhere in the crowd.

Korra couldn’t help but grin at the thought that her friends were here for her. Maybe this day won’t be so bad after all. She squared her shoulders and directed her gaze at the candidates. “I’d like to announce that we won’t be doing the Eloquence Test or the Conflict Resolution.”

There was a collective gasp, mostly from the world leaders. The Dyad candidates were a mixture of shock, relief and other…things.

“I respectfully object!” A skinny guy with coiffed hair sashayed towards the stage. He walked with a certain flourish that suggested he was used to being looked upon. “I have prepared my speech for months. Nay, _years_ , ever since I glimpsed your beautiful visage at the Republic City Dailies. I have the gift of eloquence that can sway all our enemies! It would be a crime if your ears do not sample the delights of my sweet words, my beloved Avatar.”

“And you are?” Korra leapt down the stage to face the man. Her arms crossed over her chest.

Korra was a full head taller than him.

“I am Prince Wu. Future Earth King,” Wu made a grandiose bow.

“You’ll never be king as long as I’m alive,” muttered Queen Hou-Ting who was seated with her royal guard shading her pruney face with a lacy parasol. She made sure her voice carried across the whole Air Temple arena.

“Well since you have not reproduced an heir, your Earthiness, and you are nearly eighty years old, it is only inevitable that I will be king.” Wu directed a wink at Korra, convinced it would charm the Avatar.

“Why you insolent little…” Hou-Ting stood, a gold and emerald clog in her hand. There was murder in her eyes as she took aim at Wu’s head.

“Enough!” Korra whirled and swept the thrown clog away with a gust of air. “My word is final. I know the kind of Dyad I need. And I’m sorry Prince Wu, but I don’t need sweet words.”

“But…”

Korra held up her hand, her jaw set. Cyan eyes blazed as if teetering towards the Avatar State, making Wu gulp down his protest.

“I invite all my Dyad candidates to this challenge – a Bending Battle! If you manage to push me out of that circle,” Korra pointed towards  the area where the airbending gates once stood, “You win my hand. If you don’t have the courage to fight me, then leave now. I have no use for a partner who isn’t brave enough to stand up, most of all, to me.”

There was a moment of complete silence.

The world leaders started to whisper among themselves.

Tonraq and Senna beamed at their daughter, not a trace of surprise on their faces.

Tenzin stroked his beard, his brows forming a craggy line that suggested he was restraining from saying anything.

Korra’s ferocity was legendary, so much so that chroniclers loved to compare her to Avatar Kiyoshi. Two years ago, Korra fronted the United Forces and subdued an extremist’s army who threatened to invade Republic City. Last year she fought and exposed Amon, the leader of the equalist movement. Everyone thought she would lick her wounds and hide after she lost her bending. But a few months after she bounced back, stronger than ever.

There was a noticeable dip in the crime rate when Korra started appearing in a special ops team, the Anti-Triad Task Force. Even veteran criminals slithered out of sight when they hear that Avatar Korra is on the prowl.

So it was no surprise when nearly half of the Dyad candidates decided to leave.

Korra released a tiny sigh of relief.

Things seemed to be going her way.

For now.

* * *

 

Anticipation hung thick in the air. There were about fifty candidates who stood around the circular clearing. Some leaned forward with eagerness. Some were hopping from one foot to another in nervousness. And a lot of them looked like they swallowed a puffer frog, ready to croak or hurl any second.

Korra was at the middle of the circle. Eyes closed as she drew in and released her breath rhythmically. Her arms and legs waded the air in a fluid dance of the water-kata, elegantly transitioning into the spirals of air calisthenics then legs flew with swift fireform kicks ending with a firm landing, feet stomping into an earth stance.

The candidates eyes were trained to every graceful shift and pull of Korra’s curves and muscles as if she bended not just the elements, but their very breath. Amber gold from the late sun dappled the ground, bathing the Avatar’s mahogany skin in a soft sheen. When blue eyes flickered open, everyone was in a trance, completely mesmerized.

“If you are serious about being my Dyad, you need to show me all that you’ve got.” Korra’s voice dipped soft and low, but everyone caught every word. “Don’t hold back. Because I definitely won’t. Okay, let’s begin!”

For a moment, nobody moved.

Then a lanky, bespectacled guy stumbled into the circle, as if somebody shoved him there.

“Wait…I’m not ready..”

But Korra was already onto him, summoning a whip of water that lashed behind his knees, making him buckle and land butt-first outside the circle.

_One down. About forty nine to go._

Korra chanted in her mind as she said, “Next!”


	3. Your Queen has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's this folklore in Pangasinan, Philippines about a warrior princess who refused to marry. When her family pressured her to, she conceded on a condition that her betrothed should defeat her in combat. The family agreed.
> 
> And that's how she remained single. Her name was Princess Urduja. And after reading about her, the seed for this fic was hatched.
> 
> But hopefully Korra will find her worthy match. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S.  
> Writing fight scenes is hard, dunno how you guys do it.

After easily knocking fifteen people off the circle, Korra was beginning to feel mildly disappointed. Sure, she didn’t spend more than a few minutes on each person, but she was hoping she would find a match by now. Or at the very least, a fun challenge.

“Your search is over, Uhhvatar.” A pasty, pale man with a wave of greased hair and skin-tight trousers preened as if posing for a magazine. “Your Dyad has finally arrived.”

With a swivel of his bony hips, face twisted into a smolder, the man shot ice torpedoes towards Korra.

“Oh get over yourself, Tahno.” Korra landed on her hands with quick back flips, easily evading each shot. She launched a volley of rapid fireballs with her fists while her feet kicked rock projectiles that overwhelmed Tahno. He scuttled about the circle in panic.

“Wait, wait..just give me a shot, Korra! I know we have a connection!” Tahno pleaded before a rock connected with his jaw. Nearby onlookers flinched as Tahno’s spittle showered them. Nobody helped the waterbender when he fell into a heap outside the ring.

Korra merely rolled her shoulders and  loosened the stiffness in her neck. “Next!”

“Korra!”

Familiar brilliant green eyes and a wide, ear-to-ear grin greeted her.

“Bolin!” In three strides, Korra was suddenly wrapped in a Bolin bear-hug. “Aww, I didn’t know you wanted to marry me.” Korra pulled back and mussed up Bolin’s cowlick.

“I don’t, no offense.” Bolin grinned sheepishly. “I’m not here to fight, I just want to talk.”

“Boo! No talking!” Tahno groaned, still in a crumpled state on the ground.

“I’m sorry, Bolin.” Korra put a few feet of distance between them. Fists raised in an earthbending stance. “But entering this circle meant you agree to fight me. So, why don’t we have some fun first? Just like ol’ times?”

“Oookay…” Bolin reluctantly took a defensive stance, arms shielding his chest. Feet shifted lightly as if he is ready to take off in short notice.

“So…how have you been, Bo?” Korra whirled jets of flames that arched towards the earthbender.

“Good…I’m good.” Bolin ducked in time, returning Korra’s fire with a fine spray of pebbles and dust which Korra merely sidestepped. “But I’m not here to talk about me…”

Korra responded by surrounding herself with ribbons of water, preparing to launch her attack.

“You know…he’s still not over you.” Bolin grunted as he barely dodged ice daggers that nearly got  intimately acquainted with his nose.

“Pay attention, Bo. I can’t go easy on you.”

Bolin pulled up his fists, feet stomped the ground hard. He lifted the earth Korra was standing on.

 _Finally_. Korra grinned as she leapt from Bo’s suspended earth and landed on a sphere of air. She circled around the earthbender.

“And for the record, it doesn’t matter if Mako’s not over me.” Korra’s arms tensed as she carried the weight of large earth disks over her head and spun them towards Bolin. “If he still doesn’t trust me or how I do my job, I don’t think we’d really work.”

“You know how he is about his job.” Bolin gained control over the earth disks and flung them towards three directions to enclose the Avatar from all sides. “He puts his self-worth into it. You besting him at the Task Force as you grab leads with nothing but an Avatar hunch – really gets to him. But he’s over it now.”

“Well I’m not,” Korra flew about six feet high to evade the three earth disks from crushing her. While suspended in the air, she sent a tiny tornado towards Bolin’s feet, spinning him over outside the circle.

When Korra landed, she extended a hand which Bolin accepted as he got to his feet.

“Just…think about it Korra. At the very least, you won’t find a more loyal partner than him.” Bolin’s face was the most serious Korra had seen. Green eyes shone with sincerity. “I have no doubt Mako will follow you to battle. My brother’s the type who won’t hesitate to lay down his life for people he loves.”

“I..I’ll think about it. It’s good to see you, Bo.” Korra tried to shrug off the sudden unease in her chest and gave Bolin’s shoulder a little squeeze.

She knew that her friend meant well. And she knew for a fact that Mako will always have her back, as friends or more. Mako has always been a reliable teammate, she wouldn’t have been able to defeat Amon without him. It’s true that when they were not arguing, or when he isn’t making her feel incompetent, they could do wonders together.

But if the firebender is really serious about winning her, he shouldn’t be sending his brother in his behalf.

 

* * *

 

After two more candidates, the shark-browed firebender finally showed up.

“Hey, Korra,” Mako waved stiffly at her. “You look…nice.” He gestured vaguely at Korra’s torn, sleeveless tunic and her dusty tiger-seal boots.

“Thanks, Mako.” Korra couldn’t help but chuckle at the firebender’s awkwardness. “Ready for me?”

Before Mako could respond, he was suddenly encased in a whirlwind that lifted him almost twenty feet up in the air.

“Put me down! Korraaaaa!”

Korra never believed she could make Mako squeal. It was more satisfying than she imagined.

_Oh Mako. You need more fun in your life._

“As you wish City Boy,” Korra dissipated the air. Making Mako groan as he fell hard on his knees.

“Had enough, fireboy?”

Korra really missed taking jabs at Mako’s ego. In many ways, it will be fun to have him back.

When Mako got up, the Captain of the Fire Ferrets strutted back onstage.

Jaws clenched, thick brows cemented into a scowl of determination. Mako raised his fists as if he was ready to throw down some serious punch. When rocks flew at him, he deftly dodged then. He leapt into the air and pummelled the Avatar with a flurry of fireballs. His fists and feet were a blur of red orange heat and bright yellow flames.

Korra merely laughed as she spiralled like a leaf in the wind.

“That’s it City Boy, come and get me!”

Minutes flew by as fire was returned with water, earth and air. But the most dazzling display of all that spellbound the crowd was the sizzling combat of fire with fire.

Pro-bending fans of the former Fire Ferrets could be heard whooping and chanting ‘Makokoh! Makokoh!!’ or roaring a ‘Korrah! Rah! Korra! Rah!”

If Korra was just a regular firebender, it would have been an equal match.

But she wasn’t.

Mako feinted to the left, which Korra correctly guessed.

The Avatar also knew Mako liked to finish the match with his favourite head shot with whips of flames to trap her sides.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she let Mako win.

She knew the kind of life they would lead. Mako meant safety and comfort.

But…what if she lost the chance to be with someone who deserves her more?

Someone who won’t fight her fire with fire. Who won’t make her feel stupid if she made a  mistake. Who won’t be overprotective at the slightest sign of trouble.

Someone who isn’t Mako.

With her lips grim, Korra slammed her fists into the ground and sent a tidal wave of dirt towards the firebender, caking his face in dust and extinguishing all his fire as the surrounding oxygen was snuffed out.

Then with loops of water she swiped the firebender out of the ring.

“I’m sorry, Mako,” Korra whispered. Her eyes met his briefly.

Mako gave her the slightest nod, his face unreadable.

He dusted himself off and turned away, head bowed.

Korra signalled to the White Lotus for a time out so that the circle would be cleared.

And Korra needed time to clear the confusing thoughts in her head.

Had she made a mistake in turning her most reliable teammate away?

 

* * *

 

“It’s an honor to formally meet you, Avatar.”

A woman in leaf green military uniform with silver plates and metal accents made a cordial bow. Her thick angular brows and jaw made Korra think if Mako had a half-sister.

_Well, at least she’s not so bad on the eyes._

“And you are?” Korra returned her bow and scrutinized the newcomer. She was vaguely familiar.

“I am Kuvira, captain of the Zaofu Security Force.” A self-assured grin skirted across Kuvira’s face. She stood like a javelin, spine rigid and chest out. “You made quite an impression on me when you trained with Suyin Beifong. I watched all your sessions. You are indeed a very fine specimen, Avatar.”

Korra indeed felt like a specimen being pried open with scalpels and tongs at the way the woman was boring her eyes at her. She hoped Kuvira didn’t see the shudder that ran down her spine.

“Let’s begin.” Kuvira declared and beat the Avatar into making the first move.

Boulders of earth were torn outside the ring and hurtled towards the Avatar with the speed of a comet.

Korra ducked and rolled but her eyes were suddenly wrapped tight in a band of metal. She gritted her teeth as she surrounded her self with air to push back her opponent and remove the offensive metal from her eyes.

The Avatar barely got to her feet when Kuvira’s strips of silver whizzed towards her in alarming speed. If she hadn’t dodged in time, Korra’s skin would have been sliced and serrated.

_She’s brutal._

Korra encircled herself with tentacles of fire. She launched streams of flames encased in swirling air to lash out at Kuvira at all directions. She shot icicle daggers and earth bullets towards Kuvira’s head.

Kuvira’s nimble form bent, spun and veered away from each shot with finesse. A pleased grin lifted the corners of her lips. “You and I will be an unbeatable team. No one will stand in our way. Unite with me, Avatar!”

The Avatar was a little out of breath as she whirled away from the relentless assault of metal and earth. Kuvira moved with deadly precision and ease, like she was deliberately making Korra move towards a spot where she could…

Cold metal clamped down on Korra’s throat, blocking her oxygen. Her wrists and feet were cuffed tightly together. She felt herself being hauled off the ground.

“You are mine, Korra. Forever and always.” Kuvira said almost reverently as she hung the Avatar in the air, watching her squirm for a bit before moving her.

The crowd gasped as Korra was suspended by Kuvira’s carefully controlled metalbending. Korra was a hair strand away from the edge of the circle.

Could it be that the Avatar has finally found her match?

_No. She’s not going to marry a wolfbat-shit crazy woman._

Korra thought as she let herself be engulfed in Raava’s light.

Eyes burning white, Korra broke free from the metal hold and stood on top of a water air spout. The earth beneath their feet rumbled with ancient power. With sweeping waves  of her hands, Korra unleashed the roaring fury of the ocean and the whistling vortex of raging wind.

Kuvira was wiped out of the circle like a toy boat capsized by a tsunami. She was tossed towards Yue Bay. Along with a few Dyad candidates who stood nearby and didn’t have the foresight to run away.

_“She used the Avatar State…”_

_“How can anyone win against the Avatar State?”_

A murmur of fear spread throughout the crowd. Korra exhaled, and was back on her feet. Her eyes blue once again.

“There is no need to fear the Avatar State. It’s a survival instinct.” Korra tried to calm the racing adrenalin in her veins as she addressed her candidates. “As long as you don’t try to suffocate me like Kuvira did, I won’t use it on any of you.”

The circle of candidates began to thin as flocks of them flew in a hurry like scared little birds.

Korra sighed. She really could not stop them from leaving.

At this rate… she might hold another Dyad Ceremony on her next birthday. But she didn’t want to go through this trouble all over again.

“If you want to be the _Avatar’s_ Dyad, you guys shouldn’t be afraid of the _Avatar_ State.” Korra grumbled as her candidates seemed to be frozen on their feet.

Silent minutes crawled by.

Korra began to tap her foot.

“Well? Who’s next? Are you all scared of me?”

“I’m not.”

Came a soft feminine voice behind her.

Korra whirled around and found herself facing a woman, stylishly clad in a form-fitting maroon biker’s jacket, gloves and black leather pants. Her face was obscured by a helmet, with a darkly tinted visor that covered her eyes. Shapely lips painted ruby red lifted in a tiny smirk was all that could be seen.

“Lost your way to the fashion show, Princess?” Korra cracked a lopsided grin, arms crossed over her chest.

“Not a Princess. But after I beat you, you may have the privilege to call me Queen.” Red lips slowly parted to show even white teeth.

_Wow. That’s hot._

Korra felt renewed energy thrum in her limbs. She shifted, light on her feet and loosened her shoulders as she took a fire stance. Something about the woman’s slight frame made her think she could be a firebender.

“Let’s dance,” Korra said as she twirled fire whips which made the other woman jump, like on skipping rope.

_Not a firebender then, eh?_

Korra’s arms sliced the air as she formed glacier scythes and hurled them towards her opponent.

The woman gracefully circled each ice blade, her quick, spiral footwork made Korra think that maybe Tenzin had taught another student.

_An airbender? But she’s kinda like Toph, who listens and waits?_

Korra shoved her fists forward, uprooting and kicking blocks of earth.

Instead of deterring her and pushing her back, the woman leaned low and charged at a full sprint. She zigzagged through Korra’s earth projectiles as if her boots had wheels. And before Korra knew it, the woman grabbed her shoulder and used her hold as leverage to vault. She sailed a foot above Korra and landed behind her back.

Before the bender could turn, she felt a rain of gentle taps along her spine and the pressure points of her neck and shoulders. Her eyebrows flew in surprise.

“You chi blocked me?!” Korra put distance between them and regarded the woman with new weariness.

“No,” The woman replied and further widened their gap and dropped into a defensive stance. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”

The Avatar growled as she punched fire comets, aiming for the woman’s head. But only slivers of flame came out of her hands. Korra paused and glanced at her palms in bewilderment.

She may not be blocked, but her muscles felt tight. As if the faucet of her chakra flow was partially closed off. And she’s only getting drips of energy.

_Why the nerve of this woman!_

Now knowing that the woman can only do damage at close range, Korra called upon the lightest of the elements, and released a whirlwind towards her opponent.

The stranger swirled and evaded. She lifted a gloved hand in the air, three fingers pressing into her palm and pointer finger held high.

Then she directed it towards Korra.

Suddenly, the air burned hot. A sharp crackling noise split the quiet. Bolts of lightning illuminated the Avatar’s surprised face as she jumped back, almost a second too late, to escape being fried.

Another lightning bolt was shot, headed towards Korra’s boot. So unprepared was she from the second attack that Korra only had time to quickly lift her foot as she hopped away.

Before she knew it, she was stumbling outside the circle.

And just a second before her back hit the ground, a firm hand cupped the back of her head. Korra found herself being cradled by the stranger. That damn helmet and those dark visors reflected Korra’s eyes, widened with shock at falling this way.

At this distance, she can see that the woman’s crimson lipstick was slightly smudged, and tiny droplets of perspiration shone on her upper lip.

“Are you alright?” The woman’s voice that sounded all commanding before, was now hushed and soft. Like those three words were not meant to be snatched by anyone else.

In response, Korra grabbed the infernal helmet and pulled it off the woman.

Waves of glossy ebony were liberated and framed gentle features. Meadow green eyes lit by the sun gazed at her with familiar warmth. Lips twitched into a little grin that tugged at Korra’s memory.

“You?” Korra could only gasp.

“Yes, it’s me.” Asami replied.

**Author's Note:**

> So... still there? Good.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> :-)


End file.
